Subscriber devices are becoming increasingly complex in the types of wireless communication media they support. Multi-mode devices that have embedded Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) and Code division multiple access (“CDMA”) modems along with Wireless Local Area Network (“WLAN”) and Bluetooth modems are becoming common. Newer air-interfaces such as Wireless Maximize (“WiMAX”) are only going to make the task of choosing an appropriate access network more complex.
Network interconnections are currently being designed to enable multi-mode devices to move from one access network to another. All of these architectures require pre-arranged agreements between the service providers controlling the access networks. For example, to enable a multi-mode GSM-WLAN handset to move between the two types of access networks, a cellular operator might make agreements with a WLAN hot spot service provider. The actual movement between the two types of networks could happen by means of access networks/system selection or handoffs.
A problem arises, however, when a multi-mode mobile station is within a congested service area. Even though there may be other available networks for servicing the mobile station, if the cellular operator does not have pre-existing agreements with any of the other available network operators, then the mobile subscriber will remain in the congested network because the available networks will not accept a handoff of the mobile subscriber. This therefore results in inefficient utilization of network bandwidth.
There are systems in the art relating to real-time buying and real-time selling of bandwidth. In these systems, there are multiple users (i.e., buyers) and multiple networks (i.e., sellers). The users place bids and the highest bidder wins the bandwidth. In these systems, the bandwidth itself, as opposed to the right to service a particular mobile station, are being bought and sold.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.